


Blind Date op Platt

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Blind Date, Humor, Low German, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adsche föhlt sik eensam, wiel dat so wenig Froonslüüd gifft, de heiraden wüllt. Brakelmann hett en Idee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date op Platt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698111) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> Inspireert vun [disse Sketch vun Frank Sinatra un Dean Martin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAqyBXFGcUY).
> 
> Ik mutt vörweg seggen, dat Plattdüütsch vör mi blots so 'n Oort Frömdspraak is. Ik heff mi bannig Möh geven mit de plattdüütsche Version, man dat hett nüms betalesen. Wenn du also noch Fehlers finnen deist, laat mi dat man weten!

Brakelmann seet an sien Eetdisch, dat Kinn in de Hand stütt, un gluup vör sik hen. So 'n Fleeg, de harr dat doch goot, dach he as een vun de Brummers op de Rand vun sien Köömglas lannen dee. De harr de hele Dag nix beters to doon, as Kööm to supen un muss dor noch nich mal wat vör betahlen.

Op de anner Siet vun 'n Disch, dor seet Adsche, lang in sien Stohl utstreckt. Dat Glas Kööm, dat vör em stunn, harr he so vull gaten, dat sik dor en lütten Barg op billt harr, un nu keek he dat andächtig an.

Üm 't kort to maken, dat weer en ganz gewöhnlichen Avend.

De Minuten verstreken, un Brakelmann un Adsche seten noch jümmers to swiegen. Alleen de Fleeg weer bedrievern un waag sik deper in dat Köömglas rin.

Mitmal ünnerbrook Adsche de Stille un froog nadenkern: "Du, segg mal, Brakelmann, worüm sünd wi egens noch nich verheiraadt?"

Brakelmann legg de Kopp scheef op de Siet un seeg Adsche an. He funn dat faken swoor, sien Fründ to verstahn, wenn he sünner Wohrschau deepdenkern Gedanken vun sik geev. Dat weer so roor. Fraagwies wies he mit sien Hand twischen se beid hen un her üm seker to gahn, dat he Adsche richtig verstunn.

"Ik meen, jeder vun uns. Mit wen anners", verkloor Adsche.

"Ach so." Brakelmann sücht. Froonslüüd, dat weer so 'n leidige Saak. Ehrlich seggt harr he nie besünners veel Spood op dit Flach hatt — bet op en eenzig Maal. He dach dor man nich geern över na, denn wenn he eerstmal anfung, föhr dat tomehrst dorto, dat em noch ganz annere Malöörs ut sien Leven in den Sinn kemen, un denn weer dat nich aftowennen, dat he bi 't Geld lannen dee. _Dat_ weer en anner leidige Saak.

Mit en luut Brummen plumps de Fleeg in Brakelmann sien Kööm rin un spaddel helplos dor binnen rüm. Na dull.

Adsche keek Brakelmann unünnerbraken an. Brakelmann anter gnegelig: "Wiel wi noch keen Froons funnen hefft, du Dödel."

"Ja, aver worüm denn nich?"

As dat leet, weer hüüt en vun de Daag an de Adsche stuur bleev. Brakelmann wüss ut Erfohrung, dat man Adsche blots swoor vun en Thema afbringen kunn, wenn he eerstmal in Swung keem. Resigneert geev he sik in sien Schicksal. "Nu ja, Adsche, du büst even nich graad en Schörtenjäger", see he, wieldes he de versapen Fleeg ut sien Glas rutfisch.

Adsche steil sik in sien Stohl op. "Ach, aver du büst 'n Schörtenjäger, oder wat?"

Brakelmann vertrock dat Gesicht, denn goot he sien Kööm in en Tog rünner. He heel sik för beter mit de Froonslüüd as Adsche — ok wenn de nipp un nau nahmen _twee_ Maal Spood hatt harr — man liekers, dat bleev en leidige Saak. "Gifft even nich so veel Froons in Büttenwarder", see he kortaf.

"Ja, dor hest du ok wedder recht", see Adsche. He lehn sik wedder torüch un maakt ok sien Glas leddig.

En Wiel lang weer dat bannig still, blots dat Summen vun de velen Flegen weer to hören, denn see Adsche: "Worüm egens nich?"

"Worüm wat nich?"

"Worüm gifft dat in Büttenwarder so wenig Froons? Ik meen, dor warrt ja jüstso veel Jungs as Deerns boren. Enerworrns mööt de ganzen Froonslüüd ja ween."

"Minsch, Adsche, du büst ja hüüt richtig philosoophsch." Brakelmann muss togeven, dat Adsche sien Fraag nich ut de Luft grepen weer. Aver he wüss dorop keen Antwoort, un he harr sik mit de Daatsaak ok al lang affunnen.

"Nu ja", see Adsche. "So männichmal, dor do ik mi doch 'n lütt beten eensam föhlen. Un denn denk ik, wo schöön dat weer, wenn een dor weer."

"Aver du hest doch mi", see Brakelmann, to 'n Deel wiel dat de eenfachste Antwoort weer üm Adsche to tröösten, man ok to 'n Deel wiel dor wat Wohres an weer. Wenn Brakelmann sik männichmal eensam föhl, denn gung he eenfach na Adsche röver. Doch solk Momangs weren roor, denn tomehrst weer Adsche ja al bi em. Utbenahmen wenn se sik jüst an 't Strieden weren, aver denn weer Brakelmann sounso jümmers togang mit 't Utklamüüstern vun Plaans un wull sien Roh hebben.

Adsche krünkel de Steern. "Ik dach mehr an so een as Gerlinde, weetst du?"

"Ah. So för Erotik?"

Adsche stütt dat Kinn in de Hand un smuuster vull Lengen. "To 'n Bispill."

Dor wüss Brakelmann nix to to seggen. He lang na dat Daagblatt un fung an, dor in rümtoblädern, sünner de Wöör so recht wohrtonehmen.

"Noch 'n Kööm?" froog Adsche.

Brakelmann nickkopp, un Adsche goot ehr Glöös vull.

Mit eens bleev Brakelmann sien Blick an en Annonce behangen. Natürlich, he harr sowat al faken sehn, man dor noch nie so richtig över nadacht. "Hmm", see he, "du hest ja man recht, Adsche."

Adsche seeg toeerst verbaast op, denn grien he stolt. "Ja? Mit wat?"

Brakelmann föög hento: "Enerworrns mööt de Froonslüüd ja sien. Een mutt se man blots drapen."

"Un wo wullt du dat angahn?"

Brakelmann spitz nadenkern de Lippen. En Idee fung an, sik in sien Kopp to billen. He muss man blots noch en lütt beten naforschen...

Adsche bekeek em mit hoochtrocken Ogenbruen. "Brakelmann", see he, "in di is dat doch al wedder an 't Arbeiden, nich?"

Brakelmann tuckschuller. "Och..."

Adsche kenn Brakelmann to goot. Wenn Brakelmann nu bi bleev to sinneren, denn woor Adsche man blots neeschierig warrn un allens doran setten, em dat natomaken. Also smeet Brakelmann dat Blatt an de Kant un besloot, sien ne'e Plaan op de tokamen Dag to verschuven.

* * *

Shorty harr den Dörpskroog noch nich lang apen maakt, as jüst Brakelmann as de eerste Kunn vun 'n Dag intreden dee. He weer över de Maten fröh op de Been, un in sien Schreed leeg en Elan de een nich faken seeg.

"Moin, Shorty!", grööt he vergnöögt.

"Moin, Brakelmann," anter Shorty un leeg sien Feudel bisiet. "Büst du ut 't Bett fullen, oder wat drifft di so fröh hier her?"

Brakelmann scheer sik nich üm de Fopperee. "Du, segg mal, Shorty, du hest doch so 'n Computer, oder?", froog he.

"Jo." Shorty vertrock keen Mien. Dat Brakelmann nich hier weer, üm wat to drinken, weer en Saak, man dat letzte, mit wat Shorty rekent harr, weer dat Woort Computer ut sien Mund to hören! Brakelmann kunn ja graad mal sien Feernseher an- un utmaken, un dat ok blots mit Anwennen vun Gewalt.

"Kann de ok ... In-ter-net?" Brakelmann betoon tutig jede Sülv.

Nu dee Shorty doch de Mund apen stahn. "Jo", see he argdenkern. Woneem harr Brakelmann dat opsnappt?

Brakelmann lehn sik över de Theek. "Kannst du mi an dien Computer mal ranlaten?"

Shorty lach. "Wat wullt _du_ denn mit mien Computer?" Dat weer een vun de lustigste Spalken, de he jemals höört harr, man nich de Oort vun Spalken de Brakelmann to maken pleeg. Wat anners muss dorachter steken — seker woor jeden Momang een mit en versteken Kamera opduken un allens verkloren.

"Ik mutt mal in 't Internet", see Brakelmann, un Shorty vergung dat Lachen. Brakelmann sien Stimm leet dor keen Twiefel över, dat he dat eernst meen.

"Du klamüüsterst doch wedder wat ut, Brakelmann", stell Shorty fast.

Brakelmann versöch, unschüllig uttosehn, aver Shorty leet sik nix vörmaken. He wüss ok, dat harr keen Sinn, Brakelmann vun sien Plaans aftoholen.

Nu, Brakelmann weer nich de eenzige, de anner Lüüd dat Geld ut de Tasch trecken kunn. Fast beslaten, endlich mal 'n beten wat an Brakelmann to verdenen, froog Shorty: "Woveel krieg ik denn dorför?"

"Du wullt dor Geld för, dat ik mal an dien Computer kann?"

"Kloor, de bruukt doch Stroom, un dat Internet is ok nich ümsünst."

Brakelmann brummel wedderwillig vör sik hen, aver trock denn doch en Teihn-Euro-Schien rut. Shorty grien, steek de Schien in sien Hemdtasch un wink Brakelmann in sien lierlütt Büro. "Wees man vörsichtig, dat Deel is keen Trecker. Dor bruukt 'n Fiengeföhl vör."

* * *

Dat weer en herrlich, week Sommermorgen un de Sünn lach vun en kloor Heven rünner, as Adsche op Brakelmann sien Hoff ropfohr. He muss dat Mofa torüchbringen, dat jem tosamen tohöör — Brakelmann weer de tokamen twee Daag an de Reeg — man bi so en Wedder maakt em dat nix ut, to Foot to gahn. In 'n Gegendeel, he höög sik reinweg op de Spazeergang retuur dör de Wischen.

Brakelmann weer narms to sehn, blots en poor Höhner kleien vör de Schüün in 't Gras. Dat weer ja ok noch fröh, un Brakelmann seet seker noch bi 't Fröhstück. Adsche besloot, rintogahn. He harr Brakelmann al siet twee Daag kuum sehn, un villicht weer noch en lütt Köppen Kaffee för em nableven...

Adsche quääl sik dör dat rotte Schüündoor dör, utnahmswies sünner 't ut de Angeln to rieten, un tradd vun de Schüün in de Wahnung. De Köök weer verlaten. Ok in de Stuuv weer nüms.

"Brakelmann?", reep Adsche. "Brakelmann, woneem stickst du?"

He kreeg keen Antwoort.

Adsche wull sik graad wedder afwennen, as em dat Kuddelmuddel op 'n Eetdisch opfull. Blangen de Köömbuddel, dat schetterige Fröhstücksgeschirr un dat Daagblatt legen en Reeg apen Böker un welke Zeddel. Neeschierig pedd Adsche dichter bi. Dat Blatt weer opslaan, un en Annonce weer mit Kugelschriever markt. He smeet en Blick över sien Schuller, üm redig seker to sien, dat Brakelmann nich dor weer, denn lang he na dat Blatt un lees: _Finnt Se en Partner oder Partnersche, de perfekt to Se passt. Nu eenfach online!_

 _Online?_ Wo ok jümmers, dat schien sik üm en Partnervermitteln to hanneln. _Dat_ harr also in Brakelmann arbeidt! Un natürlich harr he Adsche nix vun sien Idee vertellt, dat weer ja mal wedder tyypsch. Dorbi harr Adsche em doch eerst op dat Thema brocht! Man wat Brakelmann kunn, dat kunn Adsche ok, tomehrst jedenfalls. He studeer de Annonce nauer, kunn aver keen Adress oder Telefonnummer finnen, ünner de man de Agentur raken kunn.

"Wat is 'n dat för 'n Dummtüüg", flöök he sachten.

He keek de Böker an. Wenn Brakelmann sik an en Thema fastbeten harr, denn deck he sik faken mit Böker in un kreeg dat ok tomehrst hen, dor wat Plietsches ut to lehren. Adsche muss togeven, dat he em dorför en beten bewunnern dee. _Computer för Anfänger_ , lees Adsche vun en Bookrüch af, un _Nu gah ik online — Dat Internet eenfach verkloort_ vun en anner. _Online?_

Adsche bläder in 't twete Book. "Oha, oha, oha", mummel he. "Dat süht ja allens ganz furchtbor vigeliensch ut. Dor muttst ja studeert hebben, üm dat to verstahn."

Studeert... Mit eenmal harr Adsche en Infall. He lang na een vun de Zeddel, de dor op de Disch rümlegen, un fung dat Schrieven an.

* * *

Dat weer de Tiet vör 'n Middag, in de Shorty kuum mit Kunnschap reken dee. Shorty harr sik för disse Vörmiddag vörnahmen, de Fenster to putzen un weer jüst mit sien Ammer op de Ledder klattert, as he de Döör klappen höör. He dreih sik üm un seeg Adsche risch na de Theek tosteveln. Wiel Adsche sik normalerwies allens anners as risch foortbeweeg, haak Shorty dat Fensterputzen eerstmal af un steeg de Ledder wedder rünner.

"Moin, Shorty", grööt Adsche.

"Moin, Adsche."

"Du, Shorty, du hest doch 'n Computer, nich?" froog Adsche.

Shorty trock verbaast de Ogenbruen hooch. "Jo."

Wenn dat al gediegen weer, dat Brakelmann em dorna froog, so weer dat noch veel gediegener, dat Adsche dormit ankeem. Op de anner Siet, wenn Brakelmann wat utklamüüstern dee, denn weer Adsche faken dicht op. Wenn de beiden nich graad ünner en Deek steken, negen se dorto, enanner natosnüffeln un een den annern uttosteken.

"So richtig mit In-ter-net un so?", froog Adsche.

Shorty nickkopp. "Laat mi raden: Du wullt, dat ik di an mien Computer laat."

Adsche keek em an, as wenn em en twete Kopp wussen weer. "Woher weetst du dat?"

"Och, blots man so 'n Geföhl."

"Ja, un?"

"Ja, un?" Shorty grien, as he Adsche sien raatlos Gesicht see. "Wat springt för mi dorbi rut?" He reev Dumen un Wiesfinger vull Bedüden tosamen.

"Och menno", sücht Adsche. "Dat dat ok jümmers blots üm Geld geiht." He trock denn man doch en Teihn-Euro-Schien ut de Tasch. "Aver blots, wenn du mi dat verkloorst, mit 't Internet un so."

Shorty nehm de Schien an sik. "Keen Problem."

Adsche dat Internet to verkloren weer denn doch sworer as dacht — ok wenn Shorty sik dat al recht swoor vörstellt harr — üm dat Adsche em partout nich verraden wull, wat he egentlich vörharr. Dorüm weren sien Fragen bannig dösig un Shorty sien Antwoorden dorop teemlich allgemeen un faken nich helpriek. Man jichtenswo schien Adsche doch vörantokamen, wenn ok langsam, un jaag Shorty to 'n Sluss ut sien Büro.

Nadenkern reev Shorty sik dat Kinn. Dat leet as wenn Computer un Internet in Büttenwarder en richtige Marktlück weren. Wokeen harr dat dacht? Wenn een dat richtig angung, denn kunn 'n dor seker veel Geld mit maken. Wenn Brakelmann un Adsche dor eerstmal mit anfungen, un mit 't Internet sogor noch kloorkemen, keen wüss, wokeen dat noch geern versöken wull? Shorty nehm sik en Blatt Poppier un enen Kugelschriever un leet sik an de Theek dal. Wieldes Adsche bito luut un gresig langsam op de Tastatur hau, gung Shorty bi un reken.

"Tja, Brakelmann, nu heff ik ok mal en gode Idee!", mummel he mit en tofreden Grienen.

* * *

De hele Akschoon weer denn doch ümständlicher, as Brakelmann toeerst annahmen harr. Binah jeden Dag statt he Shorty sien Computer en Besöök af, man dat duer twee Weken, ehr dat endlich sowiet weer: Brakelmann harr sik mit en Fro verafreedt, vun de se seen, dat se perfekt to em passen dee.

An 'n Dag vun de Verafredung nehm Brakelmann sik veel Tiet, sik ruttoputzen. He raseer sik, kämm sik de Hoor un haal sien Antog ut 't Schapp vör. He weer nervös, nagraad harr he keen Date mehr hatt siet... dor wull he lever nich so nau över nadenken, dat maakt em blots noch nervöser. Jedenfalls nööm 'n dat do noch nich Date. Vull Lengen scheel he na de Köömbuddel, man he haal sik torüch. En Alkoholfahn kunn he nich bruken, wenn de Fro em villicht... _Doröver_ schull he beter ok nich nadenken, denn dat maakt em noch veel nervöser.

Liekers all weer Brakelmann fast beslaten, de Saak mit dat Date dörtotrecken. He pack de Eetworen, de he torechtmaakt harr, in enen ollen Picknickkorf, tosamen mit Geschirr un Besteck. To 'n Sluss haal he en Checklist vör un verseker sik, dat he ok nix vergeten harr. Na en laatsten kritischen Blick in 'n Spegel nehm he de Korf, swung sik op sien Trecker un föhr los.

Sien Teel weer nich wiet weg — en idyllsch, aflegen Wisch in 'n Süden vun Büttenwarder, direktemang an en lütten Diek legen. Schöönstet romantisch Ambiente! Brakelmann weer heel un deel tofreden mit sien Wahl. Un dat beste weer, de Wisch leeg so wiet weg vun de Straat, dat sik keen Minsch hierher verbiester. Dat weer de vullkamen Oort för en Rendezvous.

Brakelmann park sien Trecker an en Heck, nehm sien Picknickkorf un leep de Wisch rop op de Söök na de bestmöögliche Stell. Denn harr he mitmal en Gedank, de em bang maken dee. Wenn de Wisch so aflegen weer, dat nienich een hier herkeem, kunn _se_ denn överhaupt hier herfinnen? Brakelmann harr sien Wegbeschrieven för heel licht to verstahn holen, man nu kemen Twiefel in em op. Dat geev ja so veel, wat scheef gahn kunn!

In dit Momang kunn Brakelmann in de Feern dat Brummen vun en Motor hören.

"Aha!" Brakelmann full en Steen vun 't Hart. "Dat mutt se ja woll sien."

He luuster, toeerst vull Freud, denn mehr un mehr verbiestert. Wat neger dat Gerüüsch keem, wat mehr klung dat na en Mofa. Na en olt, schrottriep Mofa, jüst so as dat, wat he mit Adsche delen dee. Endlich boog dat Fohrtüüch üm de Krümm, un wiss un wohrhaftig, dat weer en Mofa, un op dat Mofa seet ... op em seet keen Fro, man...

"Adsche?", froog Brakelmann. Denn, luder: "Adsche! Wat maakst _du_ denn hier?"

Dat weer ja mal wedder tyypsch. Do wull Brakelmann en Maal wat för sik ünnernehmen, sünner Adsche, man denn muss Adsche em över 'n Weg lopen. He harr en Talent dorför, jümmers in de Momangs optokrüzen, de Brakelmann rein gor nich topass kemen.

Adsche keem blangen em to 'n Holen, un he seeg üm un bi so baff ut as Brakelmann sik föhl.

"Adsche! Wat _maakst_ du hier?", see Brakelmann noch eenmal.

"Och, ik ... ik föhr hier blots so 'n beten spazeren", week Adsche ut.

"Hier? Op mien Wisch?"

"Ja, worüm denn nich?"

Jichtenswat weer fuul an de Saak, Brakelmann spöör dat. Kritisch munster he Adsche, un em full op, dat Adsche utermaten adrett utseeg.

"In dien Antog?", froog Brakelmann. "Hest di ja bannig rutputzt för so 'n Spazeerfohrt."

Adsche keek an sik dal. "Tja..." Denn bleev sien Blick an Brakelmann behangen. "Du aver ok."

"Dat geiht di rein gor nix an", schimp Brakelmann. Denn rück he stolt sien Jackett torecht. "Ik heff nämlich noch wat vör."

"Ach", see Adsche. "Wat denn?"

"Ik bün nämlich verafreedt." Brakelmann boog sik na Adsche röver un föög hento: "Mit en Fro."

"Ach. Ja so 'n snaakschen Tofall. Ik bün nämlich ok verafreedt." Adsche steil sik. "Ok mit en Fro."

Dorher weih also de Wind! Brakelmann harr dat weten muss. "Adsche", wohrscho he. "Dat weer _mien_ Idee!"

"Woso?", froog Adsche. "Een in 't Internet kennenlehren, dat kann doch jeder. Is ja nix Besünners, hüüttodaags."

"Adsche, dat weer _mien_ Idee!" Brakelmann woor nu redig füünsch. " _Ik_ heff de Annonce funnen! Jümmers maakst du mi allens na, du Torfkopp!"

Adsche tuckschuller. "Dor muttst ja ok eerstmal op kamen. Dat weer gor nich so eenfach ruttofinnen, wat du nu al wedder vörhest. Dat is jüst so swoor as en egen Idee to hebben, dat segg ik di. Tominnst."

"Aver Adsche! Glieks kummt mien Date! Un du vermasselst mi wedder allens! Dat is ja so tyypsch!"

"Nu ja." Adsche klei sik achter 't Ohr un seeg sik üm. "De Wisch is doch groot noog för uns twee. Ik kann ja dor achtern hengahn." He nickkopp in Richt vun en Boomgrupp.

Brakelmann haal en poor Maal deep Luft un dwung sik, Roh to wohren. Sik nu optoregen, dat harr sounso keen Sinn. "Also goot, Adsche", see he opletzt. "Ik heff keen Tiet, mit di to diskereren. Aver sodraad se kummt, scheerst du di weg vun hier, kloor? Dissen Plack heff ik mi utsöcht!"

"Ja. Goot." Adsche stell de Mofa af, bo sik blangen Brakelmann op un tööv.

Brakelmann spöör sien Nervosität, de he över de Striet mit Adsche vergeten harr, torüchkehren. He düker de Drang dal, fickerig op en dal to lopen; he wull sien Nervosität vör Adsche nich togeven. Ut 'n Ogenwinkel keek he to, as Adsche an sien Manschett fummel.

"Wannehr schall diene denn kamen?", froog Adsche na en Wiel.

Brakelmann schuul na Adsche sien Klock. "Vör teihn Minuten."

"Miene ok."

Se keken sik üm. De Wisch leeg noch jümmers verlaten dor.

"Woan kennst du diene denn rut?", froog Adsche na en lütt Stoot. "Ik meen, nich dat wi uns Froonslüüd mitenanner verwesseln."

Dat weer en berechtigten Inwand. "Se wull en Wulldeek mitbringen", verkloor Brakelmann. "Bruun mit Striepen."

Adsche seh sik nadenkern üm. Brakelmann folg sien Blick na de Mofa, op de en brune Wulldeek mit Striepen klemm.

Op eens harr Brakelmann en slimm Verdacht. Aver dat kunn doch nich sien, oder?

"Un du?", froog he ut Vörsicht. "Wo kennst du dien an rut?"

Adsche grien. "Se wull dat Eten mitbringen. In en Picknickkorf."

Brakelmann dreih sik na sien Picknickkorf üm, un Adsche dee 't em gliek.

"Ah", see Brakelmann un rück sik benaut sien Hoot torecht.

"Tja", see Adsche dallohrig un wüpp op sien Fööt op un dal.

Enen asigen Ogenblick lang swegen se sik an, denn see Brakelmann: "Dor is denn ja woll en Fehler passeert."

"Jo." Adsche klopp sik mit 'n Wiesfinger gegen de Steern. "'N Fro to finnen mit 'n Computer. Dat kann ja ok nich funkschoneren. Wat 'n dösige Idee."

"Adsche!", wohrscho Brakelmann. " _Du_ hest de Idee kaputt maakt, nich ik!"

"Ja, ja,..." Adsche schoov sien Hänn in de Büxentaschen un wenn Brakelmann mucksch de Rüch to. "Jümmers bün ik Schuld."

"So 'n Schiet aver ok." Brakelmann geev sien Korf enen frustreerten Tritt, sodat dat Geschirr dor binnen klöter. "Wat maak ik nu mit all dat Eten?"

Dat em jichtenswo ok en lüerlütt Steen vun 't Hart full, doröver dach Brakelmann lever nich nauer na.

Adsche keek över sien Schuller. "Nu ja, Smacht harr ik woll..."

"Mi eerst allens toschann maken un denn noch wat afstuven wullen?", froog Brakelmann unglöövsch.

"Wo wi al mal hier sünd", see Adsche. "Heff ja sogor de Deek mitbrocht un allens. Ik bün doch ok ganz ümsünst herkamen."

Brakelmann trock en Snuut. Adsche harr recht: keen vun jem harr wat Beters to doon. Worüm en Mahltiet to 't Fenster rutsmieten? Tominnst harr he sik dor Möh mit maakt. "Na goot", see he.

Adsche sien Gesicht entspann sik in en lies Lächeln, denn gung he na de Mofa, üm de Deek to halen. "Ik heff ok Blomen plückt", reep he över sien Schuller torüch, "de kannst du egentlich ok hebben. Ik bruuk se ja nu nich mehr. Hier."

"Oh, Koornblomen", see Brakelmann verbaast, un em weer ganz warm üm 't Hart. "Dat sünd mien leefste Blomen. Woher hest du dat wusst?"

"Hett de Computer mi seggt."

"Ach so." Natürlich. Brakelmann schull nich so dalslaan sien, dat wüss he, man dat weer en unvermodens schöön Vörstellen wesen, dat Adsche Blomen för em plückt harr.

Sünner vun Brakelmann sien Gedanken wat wies to warrn, breed Adsche sien Wulldeek ut un leet sik dorop dal. Brakelmann seet sik to em un pack de Picknickkorf ut.

"Wat gifft dat denn?", froog Adsche.

"Kantüffelsalat mit Wust."

"Lecker. Dat heff ik al as Kind geern eten. Woher hest du..." Adsche brook af, de Steern kruus. "De Computer."

"Jo."

Adsche vertrock nadenkern dat Gesicht. "Schient ja doch jichtenswo to funkschoneren, disse Computer", mark he. Wieldes he sik Kantüffelsalat op 'n Töller lepel, föög he hento: "Du segg mal, as du ingeven musst, wo di Fro sien schall de du drapen wullt, wat hest du do seggt?"

"Dor weer so 'n lange List to Utwahl..." Brakelmann versöch, sik op de enkelde Pünkt to besinnen. "Groot, bruun Hoor, blaue Ogen, to 'n Bispill. Dat se geern op 't Land leevt un ok mal topacken kann."

Adsche kau op sien Wust. "Also ik leev ja geern op 't Land. Un topacken, dat kann ik ok heel goot. Solang dat nich elk Dag ween muss. Dat weer mi veel to stressig. Aver so af un to... Un ik heff bruun Hoor un blaue Ogen."

Brakelmann keek Adsche an, un Adsche seeg op. Sien Ogen weren wirklich teemlich blau, un so wunnerbor warmhartig un vertroot. Brakelmann kunn sik gor nich dorvun losrieten. "Is mi noch nie so opfallen", see he afsinnig.

Adsche smuuster schüchtern, un dor billen sik lütte Lachfoolden üm sien Ogen rüm. Egentlich jüst so as jümmers, man dat de Foolden em jichtenswo kneepsch utsehn leten un ok... smuck, dat weer Brakelmann ok noch nie so recht opfallen.

"Un ik bün grötter as du", föög Adsche hento.

Dat haal Brakelmann op de Bodden vun de Daatsaken torüch, un he keek Adsche böös an. "Aver blots en poor Zentimeter."

Sünner wieder noch wat to seggen, eten se toenn. Brakelmann schuul af un to na sien Fründ röver, un bilütten sleek sik en ne'e Idee in sien Kopp. Togeven, en malle Idee, man siet wann leet he sik vun sowat afholen?

"Du Adsche", see he na en Wiel. "De Computer weer ja nu doch nich so ganz verkehrt."

"Ja", see Adsche. Denn seeg he op un munster Brakelmann. "Du sinneerst ja al wedder, Brakelmann. Ik kenn di doch."

Brakelmann muss lächeln. Nüms verstunn em so goot as Adsche. "Na ja, ik denk blots... Wenn de Computer nich so ganz verkehrt weer, un de uns nu hier so tosamenbrocht hett..." He brook af en luur dorop, dat Adsche sien Gedankengang opgreep, man Adsche seeg em blots mit leddige Gesichtsutdruck an.

Ungedüllig sett Brakelmann hento: "Na, dat wi twee tosamen... du weetst al."

"Ach so", see Adsche. "Aver dat maakt wi doch al." He leet sien Blick över de Deek wannern. "So 'n herrlich Picknick in 't Free..."

"Dat meen ik nich. Du büst doch nich blots wegen en Picknick hier herkamen, oder?"

"Nee." Adsche lächel, en Lengen in de Ogen, doch denn maken sik Foolden op sien Gesicht breet. "Du meenst wi twee... tosamen? So Erotik un so?"

Brakelmann nickkopp, froh dorüm, dat bi Adsche endlich de Groschen fullen weer. Sien Mien na to oordelen schien he doch wiederhen anstrengt natodenken, wat bi em enige Tiet duern kunn. Man tominnst weer he nich glieks in Brass kamen un harr Brakelmann afwiesen, wat gor keen slecht Teken weer, as Brakelmann funn.

"Aver dat is doch jichtenswo...", see Adsche na en lütt Stoot. "Ik meen, du büst en _Keerl_ , Brakelmann."

"Jo."

"Un ik ok."

"Dat nehmt se doch hüüttodaags nich mehr so nipp un nau. Vundaag kann doch jeder mit jeden so as he will."

Sülvst Ramona un Gerlinde, twee vun Brakelmann sien Zegen, harrn dat vör en poor Weken teemlich bunt mitenanner dreven.

Adsche sien Steern krünkel sik jümmer mehr. "Wo schall dat överhaupt funkschoneren? Mit de Erotik?"

Brakelmann tuckschuller. Erotik weer ja sounso en leidige Saak, mit de he sik nich so goot utkennen dee, so oder so. Siene beiden Zegen schienen sik vun so 'n Püttjerkraam tominnst nich de Spaaß vermasseln to laten. "Een kann ja lütt anfangen."

Adsche seeg em fraagwies an.

Brakelmann rück neger an em ran, sodat sik ehr Ellbagens anröhren. "So mit 'n lütten Söten, to 'n Bispill?"

"Dat is doch wedder so 'n fixe Idee vun di, Brakelmann", see Adsche, Twiefel in de Stimm.

"Aver sünst magst du mien Ideen doch ok jümmers. Du maakst se mi ja stännig na."

"Och..."

Brakelmann rück noch en lüerlütt Stück neger. "Wat hest du egentlich de Computer seggt wo dien Fro sien schall?"

"Dat se bruun Ogen hett... dat se Deerten mag un geern mal een'n drinken geiht...", tell Adsche op, un denn brummel he undüütlich, "Un se schall veel Ideen hebben."

Brakelmann verkneep sik en Grienen — he hett doch wusst, dat Adsche sien Kreativität to achten wüss! Man he wull Adsche dat nich ünner de Nees rieven, nich nu, un so plink he Adsche dorför opfallen an.

"Is ja al goot, Brakelmann, ik seh dat dien Ogen bruun sünd", see Adsche opletzt. Denn, tögerig: "'N _lütten_ Söten?"

"Heel lütt."

"Na goot." Adsche sloot sien Ogen un spitz vull Verwachten de Lippen.

Brakelmann stell verbaast fast, dat he gor nich nervös weer, ok wenn he sik al de hele Vörmiddag över en Momang as dissen dullkoppt harr. Aver dit weer Adsche, de he al sien heel Leven kennen dee. Se harrn al so veel tosamen dörmaakt, un he föhl sik woll mit em. Vörsichtig küss he Adsche, spöör en kort Ogenblick Adsche sien Lippen warm un week ünner de sienen, ehrdat he denn doch en beten unseker weer un de Kuss afbrook.

Adsche maakt tögerig en Oog apen. "Dat weer allens?", froog he un trock en Flapp.

Dat keem Brakelmann sien Menen na en Inladen gliek, un he lächel. "Nich unbedingt", see he un küss Adsche noch mal. Ditmal wat forscher, nehm he sik Tiet, de Momang to geneten. He snutel Adsche sien Ünnerlipp, de faken so stuur utseeg, sik nu man unverwachtens sacht anföhl. As Adsche anfung, torüch to küssen, dor spöör Brakelmann en unvermoden Kribbeln in 'n Buuk. Verbaast keek he Adsche an.

Adsche keek jüst so verbaast torüch. "Dat is ja gor nich so slecht."

Brakelmann fung sik gau wedder. "Segg ik doch. Du muttst ok mal Vertroen in mi hebben. Kumm, ligg di hen!"

"Worüm?"

"Vertroen, Adsche!"

Adsche keem sien Wunsch na un streck sik macklich op de Deek ut. "Dat is aver ok wunnerschöön hier", see he, as he in de sünnige Heven blick.

Brakelmann müch dat, wo he so tofreden un kommodig dorleeg. Dat maakt Brakelmann sülvst ok ganz tofreden un kommodig, un dat weer jichtenswat angreepsch antokieken.

"Dat is so 'n richtig schöner...", wull Adsche hentofögen, man Brakelmann leet em nich utsnacken. He drück Adsche noch enen op. Adsche verhaal sik snell vun sien Överraschen, un jichtenswat veränner sik; binnen weniger Ogenblick woor de Kuss rapp un liedenschaplich. Adsche sien Tung weer mitmal op Brakelmann sien Lippen, denn in sien Mund, un, oh!, denn waken unverwachtens heel erotische Geföhlen in Brakelmann op.

"Ik wüss gor nich, dat du dat so goot kannst", see Adsche, wat ut de Puust, as se sik trennen.

"Ik ok nich", mummel Brakelmann. He stütt sik op sien Ellbagens un heev sien Hand, üm Adsche sien Lippen to raken. Denn leet he sien Finger to Adsche sien Kinn wannern, wieder sien Hals dal bet to sien Hemdkragen.

Adsche sloot sien Ogen un sücht. "Dat is schöön", mummel he.

Modig maakt Brakelmann de böverst Knopp vun Adsche sien Hemd apen. En Momang lang bekeek he dat gliekmatig Op un Dal vun Adsche sien Bostkasten, twiefelmödig, wo he wiedermaken schull. Denn streek he sacht mit de Finger över de Huut, de nu freeleggt weer, boog sik opletzt dal un drück en poor Küss langs Adsche sien Slötelbeen.

"Dat kettelt", kommenteer Adsche. "Haha, nich mien Finger..."

"Wat?", froog Brakelmann verbiestert. He harr Adsche sien Finger rein gor nich anröögt. He heev de Kopp un seeg Adsche sien utstreckt Arm dal — direktemang in dat trohartig Gesicht vun en swart-bruun Ruuchhoorteckel, de an Adsche sien Finger snupper. "Harald?"

"Harald?", aap Adsche em na.

Brakelmann föhr hooch. "Wenn Harald hier is, denn kann Schönbiehl ok nich wiet..."

"Hallo Brakelmann, hallo Adsche!" reep Schönbiehl ut de Feern. As he dichter bi keem, froog he, "Wat maakt ji denn dor?"

"Börgermeister! Wi, äh..." _Wi liggen hier rüm to snuteln_ schien Brakelmann nich de beste Antwoort. Helplos see he na Adsche röver, doch de trock sik blots benaut dat Hemd to.

Schönbiehl schüddkopp. "Wo ok jümmers. Ik bün jüst op de Weg na Shorty. He maakt doch hüüt sien ne'et Internetcafé op un gifft en ut. Kaamt ji mit?"

Brakelmann keek Adsche fraagwies an, un dat Lächeln, wat he op Adsche sien Lippen sehn kunn, weer en eendüdig Teken.

"Kloor kaamt wi mit!", see Brakelmann.

* * *

Shorty blick sik in sien vull Lokal üm un freu sik. Em weer kloor, dat en groot Deel blots wegen de fre'e Alkohol hier weer, man he weer vull Hapen, dat sien ne'et Internetcafé en poor Brukers antrecken woor. He muss blots de Lüüd eerstmal vör de Computer kriegen, aver wenn se segen, dat Brakelmann un Adsche so hen un weg vun 't Internet weren, woorn se wiss gau de Scho verleren.

Even traden Brakelmann, Adsche un Schönbiehl in de Schankstuuv rin, un Shorty serveer jem opsteeds jemehr Kööm, de se so geern harrn. Hüüt weer he dormit grootöögsch.

"Un dor is mien ne'e Computer", sett he hento un wies stolt op de PC, de in en Eck opboot weer. "Mit Internet un USB-Ansluss. De Gebruuk köst blots twee Euro de Stünn. Wokeen will, kann vun mi sogor en Scholen kriegen." He plink Adsche un Brakelmann to. "För gode Kunnen gifft 't sogor Mengenrabatt."

"Och", see Brakelmann. "Nu bruken wi dat ok nich mehr."

"Wat bidde?" Shorty weer sik nich ganz seker, wat 't Brakelmann eernst weer oder wat he em blots vernarrbruken wull. "Ji beide hefft de verleden twee Weken jeden Dag in 't Internet rümbuttjert. Dat warrt doch nu nich so gau wedder vörbi sien?"

"Na ja." Brakelmann goot sien Kööm in en Tog rünner. "Dissen neemoodschen Kraam, dat is doch nich so ganz dat Wohre."

"Hett ja ok gor keen Nennwert", see Adsche un maakt ok sien Glas leddig.

Brakelmann nickkopp. "Is doch allens noch nich so richtig utriept."

"Un dat echte Leven, dat is ja sounso veel schöner." Adsche grien.

"Un de echte Frünnen", föög Brakelmann mit en Lächeln hento.

Shorty keek verbiestert twischen de twee hen un her un seeg denn Schönbiehl an. De tuckschuller blots.

"Männichmal weet ik echt nich, wat ik 't vörtreck, wenn de beiden sik in de Hoor hebben oder wenn se ganz dicke sünd", mummel Shorty frustreert. He bekeek sien Computer un överlegg, wokeen he dor noch för begeistern kunn. Villicht schull he bi 't Verhüern vun de Kamern dormit Warf maken...

* * *

En pläseerlich Stünn later stunnen Adsche un Brakelmann buten vör de Dörpskroog. Brakelmann harr sik dor al op freut, wedder mit Adsche alleen to sien, man nu weer he sik opmal rein gor nich mehr seker, wat nich allens, dat bi 't Picknick passeert weer, blots en eenmalige Utrutscher wesen weer. Benaut gluup Brakelmann op sien Schohspitzen dal. Ut 'n Ogenwinkel seeg he, wo Adsche nervös mit een vun sien Jackettknööp speel.

"Un?" froog Brakelmann opletzt. "Kummst du noch mit na mi? Op 'n Afsacker?"

Adsche keek em an. "Un villicht noch en lütt..." He spitz schüchtern de Lippen.

Brakelmann grien. "Aver jümmers doch, Adsche!"

Adsche grien torüch. He seeg glücklich ut, un Brakelmann dach, wat se doch för 'n goot Team afgeven, wenn se sik enig weren. He legg sien Hand op Adsche sien Schuller, un se maken sik op de gemeen Tohuusweg.


End file.
